1. Technical Field
Several aspects of the present invention relate to a photoelectric conversion apparatus and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Photoelectric conversion apparatuses are used in apparatuses that capture two-dimensional images of a large high performance screen for medical use, apart from being used in electrical appliances such as facsimile machines and scanners. A photoelectric conversion apparatus in which photoelectric conversion parts are arranged two-dimensionally is disclosed in JP-A-2000-156522. According to JP-A-2000-156522, amorphous silicon semiconductor layers are used in the photoelectric conversion parts, with the layers being structured such that an i-type semiconductor layer is sandwiched between a p-type semiconductor layer and an n-type semiconductor layer. An electric field is applied to the laminated semiconductor layers and light is input.
Carriers are generated in the i-type semiconductor layer when light is input into the i-type semiconductor layer. Current flows as a result of the carriers flowing from the p-type semiconductor layer and the n-type semiconductor layer. Because the intensity of light with which the photoelectric conversion parts are irradiated is correlated with the current, it is possible for the photoelectric conversion apparatus to electrically convert and output the distribution of light intensity.
In the photoelectric conversion parts of JP-A-2000-156522, the n-type semiconductor layer, the i-type semiconductor layer and the p-type semiconductor layer have approximately the same planar shape. The i-type semiconductor layer is not doped with impurities. In the process of patterning the i-type semiconductor layer into a predetermined planar shape, the i-type semiconductor layer is masked to a predetermined shape and etched. Some of the masking material or etching solution may remain on lateral surfaces that are located on the outer periphery of the i-type semiconductor layer. Also, crystal defects may occur in these places. If there are impurities adhering to the semiconductor layers or there are crystal defects, current flows readily through these places. Accordingly, current leakage tends to occur at lateral surfaces that are located on the outer periphery of the i-type semiconductor layer when the electric field is applied. For this reason, a photoelectric conversion apparatus having a structure in which current does not readily leak when light is not input is desired.